


The Livestream

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A livestream with Mark and Jack takes a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Livestream

"Jack,are you ready?"Mark asked."Hold ye horses,I'm coming,"the Irishsman answered back.Mark smiled.Today was their first livestream together and he wanted it perfect.Not only was it their first,but this livestream was going to make the Internet explode.Jack thought it was a regular video,but Mark didn't tell him that it was live.

"Alright,let's start this,"Jack stated."You ready for our first video?"he questioned."Yep.Start the camera."Mark grinned devilishly.He pressed the button to turn on the camcorder and started with his usual intro.

"Hello everybody.My name is Markiplier and today I have JackSepticEye here with me.Say hi Jack." "Hi Jack,"he joked."So today we are playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U which Jack was so generous to lend."So that there were no notifications during this,Mark had tweeted that this was a suprise for Jack.

"BABY ROSALINA!"Jack shouted when said character passed him."Ohhh,look who's in front!"Mark exclaimed."Ye son of a bitch!"Jack yelled when he noticed that it was Mark in first."I'ma coming for your ass Donkey Kong!"Jack stated.Mark laughed since he was the one playing as Donkey Kong."We get way into this stuff,"Mark commented.Jack nodded in agreement."YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"he screamed when Mark win."Who's the best now Irish boy?"he asked."I will destroy ye,"Jack growled.

They played for about two more hours before stopping."Well that does it for this video.We hope you enjoyed." "Yeah,and subscribe ta both of us,"Jack added."Oh,I have one last thing to do,"Mark said.Jack looked at him quizzically."And what's that?"he asked."This."The half-Korean grabbed the Irishsman's collar and crashed his lips into the other man's.Jack pulled away after a few seconds."Mark,what the..."he started,but was cut off by Mark's phone going crazy."What the fuck is going on?"Jack asked."This isn't a regular recording,"Mark responded."This is a livestream."Jack's eyes got huge."You little prick,"he said."I will see you,in the next video.Bye-bye!"Mark said.

"I can't believe ye did that without consulting me,"Jack said."I'm sorry,"Mark replied. "Sorry isn't good enough for me,"Jack spoke."Then what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"Mark asked."Go to the bedroom and lock the door,"Jack stated.Mark smiled."Now that's something I would do for you,"he said.Jack pulled him into another kiss."I'll meet ye there,"he whispered.Mark practically ran to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.He was ready for this.


End file.
